Queen of Dragons
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: -SM!YGOGX- crossover Shortly after the final battle with Queen Beryl, Serena left Juban and moved to Domino City after her parents death. -Chazz!Serena pairing-


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Sailor Moon_** and **_Yugi-oh GX_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timelines:_** In the prologue, the **_Sailor Moon_** part of the storyline takes place a few months after the final battle with Queen Beryl. The **_'Doom Tree arc'_** of **_Sailor Moon R_** hasn't happened yet, so ___all_ of Serena's memories involving ___everything_ that happened in the past year that she spent fighting evil as Sailor Moon **_haven't_** been reawakened yet. So she doesn't remember being the Moon Princess, any of the Inner Scouts, Darien (except probably how he is the ___JERK_ who mercilessly teased her nonstop during her post-Sailor Moon days), Luna's not with her, etc. Basically, if Serena were to meet ___any_ of the Inner Scouts on the street while they were in civilian mode, they would be **_complete_** strangers to her; **_Yugi-oh GX_** part of the storyline takes place at the beginning of the series.

**_Summary:_** **_([SM!YGOGX crossover)_** Shortly after the final battle with Queen Beryl, Serena left Juban and moved to Domino City after her parents death. **_([Chazz!Serena pairing)_**

**Queen of Dragons**  
Prologue: Off to Duel Academy!  
By: Sakura Lisel

**_-June 15, 2002 - Truesdale Household, Domino City-_**

"Serena! Come on already! It's time to get up!" Syrus Truesdale exclaimed as he tried to wake up his cousin, as the blond haired girl continued to sleep in her bed, "If you don't get up we'll be late for the entrance exams for Duel Academy!"

"Five more minute, Sy," Serena mumbled, as she buried her face into her pillows and rolled over so that she was now resting on her side, as she let herself drift back to sleep once more while trying to ignore her cousins insistence prodding's, "We have ___plenty_ of time to get there."

A few months ago Serena and Sammy Tsukino's parents were killed on a rainy night in a drunk driving accident after the driver of the other car had crashed into her parents car as they were turning a corner on their way home from their anniversary dinner, causing her father to lose control and slam into a tree, where both her parents and the driver of the other car were killed instantly, leaving Serena and her younger brother orphans.

On the day of their parents funeral their aunt Cathleen Truesdale and her husband arrived to tell them that they'd be arriving to take them to Domino City to live with them, where they were reunited with their cousins, Zane and Syrus, who they hadn't seen in years. Zane was two years older than herself, while Syrus was the same age as Serena.

Serena had changed a lot in the past few months since coming to Domino, and wasn't as much of a crybaby as she used to be, and had fewer klutz attacks. She'd had her hair cut short so that it now hung loosely down her back just above her waist, and no longer wore it in buns.

While they were there, Serena found out that Zane was going to be starting his Junior year at the infamous Duel Academy that she'd always heard about on TV, and when she moved into the Truesdale household with Sammy, the two brothers introduced her to the Duel Monsters card game, and discovered that she had a gift for playing the game, and had applied to take the entrance exams for Duel Academy alongside Syrus who was going to enroll too and past the written tests, and now today the duo would be tested on how well they dueled in order to find out which dorms they'd be put in before the new school year started.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago!" Syrus said as he let out a frustrated breath as he glared at his cousins sleeping form, as he turned away to walk out of the room, "You know, Zane's going to be mad if we're late and miss this chance into Duel Academy."

Sighing a bit as she heard the sound of her bedroom door closing, Serena was starting to drift back to sleep once more, when she was jolted awake once more by a familiar annoying voice echoing through her mind.

_"You _do _know that he's right don't you, Serena?"_ a male voice asked, causing Serena to moan in frustration as she peeked out from under her pillow to see the transparent figure of what looked like a teenage boy standing at the end of her bed, _"If you _want _to get into Duel Academy _this _year, you _have _to wake up now."_

Icarus was a Duel Monster spirit known as Harpy's Brother, who had appeared before Serena shortly after she had received his card a few weeks ago, and she had nicknamed him Icarus in order to shorten his full name. The two of them got along well, though he was always teasing her.

He looked like a normal teenage boy in his late teens with long black spiked hair with red highlights in it with tanned skin, and was dressed in a pair of red pants and black shirt, except for the fact that he had a pair of huge bright red wings growing out of his back, and the his hands and feet were clawed.

"Icarus, leave me alone! Now's not a good time." Serena exclaimed as she peeked out from under her pillow at the Duel Spirit, to see him perched on the edge of her bed with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug look on his face, "Why don't you go bother your sisters or something?"

_"Easy, it's because annoying you is so much more fun,"_ 'Icarus' said with a laugh, as Serena threw one of her pillows at him only to have it pass right through him and hit the wall behind him, as he continued to smirk at her from his perch at the foot of the bed, _"Nice try, bunny, but no dice. Now are you going to get up or else do I have to sing 'A Thousand Bottles of Saki on the Wall' again until you _do _get up?"_

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up! Geez, it was so much quieter in the mornings before you came along..." Serena exclaimed as she sat upright in bed and tossed aside the blankets as she sat up and stretched a bit while yawning, then glanced over at her alarm clock to check the time, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the time, "_OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE TIME! WE'RE SO GOING TO BE LATE!_"

_"Be careful that you don't..."_

**_THUD!_**

_"Fall."_ Icarus finished, a huge sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head as he watched his human partner fall face first to the carpeted floor when she tried leaping out of bed only to get her legs tangled in the bed sheets causing her to trip and fall. Shaking his head a bit as he watched her, he quickly faded away from sight.

Moaning in pain as she held her stinging face with one hand and muttering obscenities under her breath about hazardous bed sheets, Serena got back to her feet and quickly started rushed around the room as she rushed around the room grabbing her shoes and clothes from the closet and depositing them at the foot of the bed, before rushing into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower.

After a few minutes in the shower and blow drying her hair afterwards, she came back out with her body, before quickly pulling both off as she pulled on her clothes and shoes, before walking to her dresser and picking up her duel disk and card deck, she quickly strapped on it onto her right arm and headed out the bedroom door.

* * *

"Morning Sammy. Syrus, come on!" Serena called out as she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where both Syrus and Sammy were busy eating the last of their breakfast, causing the two boys to jump a bit at her first, "Didn't you say we were going to be late if we didn't get going?"

"Morning, sis. Getting up late again I see." Sammy said, laughing a bit at his sister as she shot a glare at him, and a grin appeared on his face as he stared back at her with an unblinking gaze, "What? I'm just telling it like it is."

"Shut up brat," Serena said, as she turned her attention on the table of food that was set out and started grabbing some food.

"Hey, don't blame ___me_ if we're late. You wouldn't get up!" Syrus exclaimed as he finished the last of his breakfast as he pushed back his chair and carried his dirty plate to the sink, while checking a nearby wall clock, "We still have twenty minutes to get there before we're officially disqualified."

"Then we have no time to waste, because it'll take us exactly fifteen minutes to get to the stadium, if we run," Serena exclaimed as she grabbed two slices of toast and a few pieces of bacon and eggs and made it into a sandwich which she munched on as she turned her attention on Syrus and grabbed his hand as she half dragged him out of the room with her, as she glanced over her shoulder at her brother for a second, "Sammy are you still coming to watch?"

"Yeah I'm coming," Sammy as he pushed back his chair and hurried after the other two as they headed out the front door, stopping long enough to grab his backpack and slip on his shoes as he followed them as they began running down the street, "I wouldn't miss this for the world Serena."

* * *

Ten minutes later found the trio standing in front of the stadium building, taking a few seconds to rest as they tried to catch their breath after their long run.

"Okay, this is the last time I wait for you to get up, Serena." Syrus groaned out as he collapsed to the ground for a few seconds, "If this is how it's like every morning, I don't see how you do it. I don't think I can take."

"That makes two of us, Syrus." Sammy said as he sat down on the ground next to his cousin as he tried to get his breathing under control once more.

"Sorry, Sy. But at least we got here on time." Serena said cheerfully, as she glanced up to the registration table that had been set up outside was about ten feet away, and saw the worried looks the group was getting from the people behind the desk, and she wave at them to let them know they were okay, before turning back to the two boys, "Come on, let's go register before it's too late. We can rest once we get inside and find Zane."

Once the group reached the registration table and Syrus and Serena signed in, the group hurried inside the building following the signs that had been put up with directions for the dueling room where the exams were taking place.

Once they reached the room, they could see that several dueling platforms were already in operation as would be students participated in duels with school officials. It didn't take long for the group to spot Zane who was seated up in the bleachers dressed in his Obelisk Blue uniform with a few other students from the school, and they hurried over.

"You're late." Zane simply said without bothering to look up from one of the matches, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, "where have you guys been?"

"Sorry Zane, but Serena wouldn't wake up on time." Syrus said apologetically as he took a seat on the row below Zane as he watched the tournament, and Sammy took a seat next to him, "So we had to wait for her."

"Hey, we're not that late! It's only three minutes," Serena exclaimed indignantly as she glanced down at her wrist watch to check the time, before looking back up to frown at her older cousin, "We made it in time for the registrations, so unless our names have been called already, it's not like we're disqualified yet."

"You're ___still_ late, Serena. You're just lucky they haven't gotten to Syrus or yours names yet, or else you both would have been disqualified," Zane said as he finally turned his gaze on the blond who was staring up at him with a defiant look in her eyes, "What if you hadn't made it in time for the registration? The two of you would have had to wait until next year to try again."

Serena's face flushed in anger a bit at her cousins words, before she turned away from him and plopped down on the seat next to Syrus and Sammy, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever, Z."

"Hey quiet down in front!" a snobby boy with black hair dressed in a blue and white school uniform demanded as he glared down at Serena with displeasure, before turning his gaze back to what was happening on the field, "Some of us are trying to watch the tournament and don't need the distraction."

"Chill out Chazz, it's not like your missing anything," the brown haired girl standing next to him said dismissively as she continued watching the tournament, just as the warning bell rang signaling that the match had come to an end, "The match is over already."

"Whatever. I don't care as long as they keep the noise level down so I can enjoy the rest of the matches in peace," Chazz said dismissively as he looked away and turned his gaze back to the field, as the school officials got ready to call down the next group of challengers, "___Some_ of us here are ___trying_ to watch and ___don't_ need any extra background noise, if you don't mind."

"Zane, why don't you introduce us to your friends? We all already know Syrus over there," another boy dressed in a yellow school uniform asked, as he looked down at the three newcomers with a curious look on his face as he stared directly at Serena with interest, as he held out a hand towards her "but I don't believe we've met your other companions. Hello, I'm Bastian Misawa, and who might you be?"

"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm Zane and Syrus' cousin." Grinning a bit, Serena reached out and took Bastian's offered hand and shook it for a few seconds before finally releasing it, as she nodded towards the others in greeting, "I'm here to enroll in Duel Academy if I can get in."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Zane I'm upset with you," Bastian said as he turned his gaze on the blue haired teenager with a semi accusing look on his features, "Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin enrolling at Duel Academy with Syrus before now?"

"Hi, I'm Alexis Rhodes nice to meet you." Alexis said, smiling warmly at the other girl, as she stood up and took a seat next to Serena, before waving a hand in Chazz's direction and rolled her eyes, "The sourpuss over there is Chazz Princeton. Don't pay any attention to how he acts around you, because he's ___always_ like that."

"Hey! I do not!" Chazz exclaimed indignantly as his face flushed a bit in embarrassment, and causing Serena to giggle at the sight, while the other's laughed at Chazz's reaction.

"Hi, I'm Sammy Tsukino!" Sammy said s he stood up and turned to face the others with a friendly grin plastered on his face, as he turned in his seat so he could face the older teens, "I'm also Zane and Syrus' cousin."

"So could you guys tell me what to expect about Duel Academy if I manage to get in? Zaney wouldn't tell me much about it" Serena asked as she looked around at the other teens and eyed their uniforms for a moment before continuing, "What's with the different colored school uniforms?"

"Blue uniforms are for students who live in the Obelisk Blue dorms," Alexis sad, settling back in her seat as she explained how the school dress code worked, "Yellow is for the Ra Yellow dorms, and Red is for the Slyther Red dorm."

"Once you pass the exams, and depending on the score the judges give you once you pass the exams here," Bastian added in, as he settled back in his seat on the bleachers as he turned his gaze, "You will be put into a dorm room based on the grade you get here."

"So which dorms are considered the best at the academy?" Serena asked, confusion filling her as she looked at each of her new friends as she inspected their school uniforms.

"Isn't it ___obvious_? ___Everyone_ knows that Obelisk Blue is for the Elite Duelists, Ra Yelow comes in second place," Chazz said causing everyone to turn their attention back on him as he spoke, "and Slyther Red is dead last in the ranks. ___Anyone_ not assigned to either the Obelisk Blue or the Ra Yellow dorms are losers and slackers who just can't hack being in the big leauges."

"Don't listen to Chazz. Even if you don't immediately get into Obelisk Blue now," Sebastian said as he glared over at the other boy for a moment, before turning his gaze back on Serena once more, and gave the blond an encouraging smile, "you'll have more than enough time to try proving yourself as a Duelist at the Academy."

Just then there was a loud squawk from the overhead loudspeakers as a voice came online.

**_"WILL THE FOLLOWING PARTICIPANTS PLEASE HEAD FOR THE ARENAS AS THEIR NAMES ARE CALLED? THE FOLLOWING NAMES ARE: SYRUS TRUESDALE, REPORT TO ARENA 1, SERENA TSUKINO, REPORT TO ARENA 2..."_**

"I guess that's our cue," Serena said as both her and Syrus stood up, and started making their ways to the arenas, "wish us luck, you guys."

"You'll need it if your going to have a chance of making it into Duel Academy," Sammy called down, smirking a bit as Serena shot him a dark look over her shoulder, before turning back around and continued down the bleacher steps after Syrus.

* * *

A few minutes later found Serena standing off to the side of the duel arena facing the instructor she'd be dueling against, as the two of them shook hand, then handed each other their decks to be shuffled by each other.

The instructor was a young woman in her twenties with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and violet eyes, dressed in a yellow teachers version of the school uniform.

"So you are Serena Tsukino? Nice to meet you, I'm Lora Kane, and I'll be your opponent today during," Lora said as Serena arrived at the assigned arena, as the two traded decks and shuffled them before handing them back to each other, "Don't think I'll be taking it easy on you now."

"I don't expect you too, Ms. Kane." Serena said, smiling a bit as she took her deck back and put it in the card slot of her duel disk, "May the best duelist win, I say."

As they turned away from each other, as they made their way to their separate corners of the arena, a slight commotion by the entrance of the stadium. Turning her attention towards the double doors, she saw that the doors had been flung open with a bang by a teenage boy with brown hair who was trying to catch his breath for a moment before heading over to the judges station.

As she watched, after a few minutes of arguing with the judges the boy that was soon interrupted by a phone call, the boy turned and moved off to one of the arenas that was further down the row from her own, where an instructor stood waiting impatiently.

'_I wonder who he is? It looks like their going to let him duel despite him being late,_' Serena thought silently to herself as she turned and continued on her way to the other side of the arena platform and stood ready.

"Are you finally ready to begin, Serena?" Lora called out, impatience filling her voice at the delay.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Serena said as a slight smirk appeared on her features, as she put her hand on her deck and pulled out six cards, "Lets Duel!"

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 4,000 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 4,000 LP   
---------------------

* * *

"I'll go first if you don't mind, Ms. Kane. First I'll summon forth Harpie's Brother (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600) and Nekogal #1 (ATK: 1,100/DEF: 900) in defense mode," Serena said as she pulled out the mentioned card and the winged boy and catgirl appeared side by side on the field a few seconds later kneeling down to the ground with his arms crossed over their chests, "Then I'll lay a card face down on the field and call it a turn."

"Nice move, kid. But not good enough. I call forth Queen of Autumn Leaves (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500) in attack mode and Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200) in defense mode!" Ms. Kane exclaimed as the two monsters instantly appeared on the field, in ready positions, "And I order Queen of Autumn Leaves to attack Nekogal #1!"

Queen of Autumn Leaves immediately charged forward sending a shower of razor sharp red leaves straight at the catgirl, who let out a loud shriek of pain before disappearing in a blast of sparkles.

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 4,000 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 4,000 LP   
---------------------

* * *

"Next I'll play a facedown card and call it the end of my turn," Ms. Kane said.

"Nice going, but by destroying my Nekogal #1, you activated her special ability," Serena said as a face down automatically appeared on the field and another cat girl appeared on the field "which allows me to automatically summon her sister card, Nekogal #2 (ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,000) to the field from my deck in defense mode."

Serena took a moment to look at her current card hand, before pulling out a card and sent it to the graveyard before pulling out a new card from her deck, and grinned when she saw what it was.

"I'll summon Maiden of the Moonlight (ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,300) in attack mode," Serena said as the new monster appeared on the field in a kneeling position.

"I'm going to switch Harpies Brother into Attack mode and equip him with Horn of the Unicorn," Serena exclaimed as she placed the Spell Card down on her duel disk, and a long silver horn instantly appeared in the middle of Harpy's Brother's forehead, "Any monster equipped with that horn instantly gains an increase of 700 ATK and DEF points (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,300) for as long as it's equipped."

As his attack and defense points went up, Harpies Brother reached up for a moment to finger his new appendage before shooting a dark look in Serena's direction, with an accusing look on his face that obviously said 'Thanks a lot', as a scowl appeared on his features.

'_Oh get over it, H.B., you know the horns only temporary,_' Serena said smirking a bit at the look she was receiving from her Duel Spirit, before turn back to the task at hand, "Harpies Brother, attack Queen of Autumn Leaves directly!"

Spreading his wings apart, Harpies Brother leaped into the air and charged straight for Queen of Autumn Leaves, and swung out with one clawed hand and neatly sliced the Plant type in half, causing her to let out a shriek before she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 4,000 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 3,300 LP   
---------------------

* * *

"Damn it!" Ms. Kane cursed as she watched as her only monster was destroyed in a matter of seconds, before nodding her head in approval of the move, "Nice move, Ms Tsukino."

"Thanks. Maiden of the Moonlight, you're up next!" Serena cried out, just as the other monster launched her own attack at Ms. Kane, "I activate her special effect that lets her attack your life points directly!"

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card Magic-Arm Shield!" Ms. Kane exclaimed as the facedown card flipped over and revealed itself, "With this card I can have your attacking monster go back and destroy one your monsters that's in defense mode, so say goodbye to your Nekogal #2!"

As the Trap card activated, Maiden of Moonlight froze in the middle of starting her attack on Ms. Kane, before turning around and redirecting the attack on Nekogal #2, and the catgirl disappeared in a flash of light with a loud screech, as Maiden of Moonlight returned to her spot next to Harpies Brother.

"I'll end my turn without doing anything else," Serena said.

"Fine then, I'm going to switch my Celtic Guardian into attack mode, and activate the Spell Card Graceful Dice!" Ms. Kane exclaimed as a little imp holding a large red dice appeared on the field and threw the dice into the air, "The way that card works is that my monsters attack and defense points will go up a hundred points times whatever number the dice lands on."

Everyone waited with baited breath, as they watched the dice hit the ground and roll around for a few seconds before it finally came to a stop on the on the number... FIVE.

"Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,700), I order you to attack Maiden of Moonlight directly!" Ms. Kane shouted, and the elven warrior leaped into the air and swung his sword at Maiden of the Moonlight, and the other monster disappeared in a flash of light, "And I'll end my turn here, your move kid."

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 3,600 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 3,300 LP   
---------------------

* * *

Frowning a bit at how things were going so far as two of her monsters got sent to the graveyard in a matter of seconds, Serena reached for her deck and drew out two more cards from the top of the deck, and as she glanced down at the them, she suddenly lit up with a wide grin as she saw what the new cards were.

'_Perfect. I was wondering when these two were going to show up,_' Serena thought silently to herself as she placed the cards in her hand, '_Now all I have to do is play them and..._'

"I summon Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,100) to the field in attack mode!" Serena said as she put the card down on her duel disk and the warrior immediately appeared on the field, "and equip him with the Spell Card Flute of Summoning Dragon, which enables me to call forth two dragons from my deck! Lord of Dragons start playing!"

As everyone watched, Lord of Dragons immediately brought the flute up to his lips and started playing a soft melody on it.

"Using Flute of Summoning Dragon, I'm going to call forth my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000)," Serena said as each card materialized on her duel disk, as their names were called out, "and my Meteor Dragon (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000) in attack mode"

Within seconds, the entire dueling arena was filled with two towering dragons of different sizes standing on opposite sides of Harpie's brother, as the four monsters glared down at the teacher who took an involuntary step backwards before stopping herself.

"I'm not finished yet! Next I'll play the Spell Card 'Polymerization' and fuse my Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon together," Serena said as the two monsters body's started glowing and merged together to create a brand new dragon type monster, "to create Meteor Black Dragon (ATK: 3,500/DEF: 2,000)! And I'll end my turn."

'_Damn it, I didn't think she'd pull out a monster like that so soon,_' Ms. Kane thought silently to herself as she looked disdainfully at her current hand, as she discarded three cards to the Graveyard and pulled three new ones from her deck and sighed, '_With that Harpies Brother and Meteor Black Dragon on the field known of my current monsters will put a dent in them._'

"I activate the trap card Skull Dice. It's effect is the same as Graceful Dice," Ms. Kane said as she looked back up at Serena for, as she placed the card down and a black clad demonic imp appeared on the field holding a large red dice, and instantly tossed the dice into the air, and hit the floor with a clatter, "only difference is it ___subtracts_ 100 attack and defense points times the number the dice lands on from ___all_ of my opponents monsters that are currently on the field."

The dice rolled around the floor for a few seconds before it came to a stop on the number three.

"So what? Both of my monsters are still stronger than yours!" Serena said as she watched as Meteor Black Dragon (ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,700), Harpie's Brother's (ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,000) and Lord of Dragons (ATK: 900/DEF: 800) attack and Defense points went down 300 points.

"You can't blame me for trying. Though it does give me an advantage over at least ___one_ of your monsters" Ms. Kane said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she turned towards her Celtic Guardian, "Celtic Guardian attack her Lord of Dragons directly!"

Celtic Guardian immediately charged forward straight for Lord of Dragons, and swung his sword slicing the other spell caster monster in half, and Lord of Dragons disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 3,100 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 3,300 LP   
---------------------

* * *

"Now I'll end my turn." Ms. Kane said.

"Nice try Ms. Kane, but looks like I win this duel," Serena said as a slight smirk appeared on her features, as she started calling out to her monsters, "Meteor Black Dragon, attack her Celtic Guardian directly! Chaos Burning Blast!"

Meteor Black Dragon raised back it's head and unleashed a large blast of black fire straight at Celtic Guardian, and the flames completely enveloped the elven warrior just he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 3,100 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 1,400 LP   
---------------------

* * *

"Since you no longer have any monsters out on the field, I'll have Harpies Brother attack you directly!" Serena called out, just as the winged boy leaped up into the air and charged straight for Ms. Kane and slashed the older woman with his claw like hands, causing her to cry out as the last of her Life Points dwindled down to nothing.

* * *

---------------------  
**Serena:** 3,100 LP  
**Ms. Kane:** 0 LP   
---------------------

* * *

Once the duel was over, Serena climbed down from her side of the dueling platform, and walked over to Ms. Kane as the other woman walked towards her.

"That was a good duel, Serena. I couldn't have done better myself" Ms. Kane said, smiling at the blond as the two of them shook hands, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in Duel Academy at the beginning of the school year."

Walking away from Ms. Kane, Serena heads back towards the bleachers to wait to hear the results of the exams, and as she reached them she saw that Syrus had already finished his own duel and was seated back on the bleachers next to Zane.

"Nice going, sis," Sammy said, grinning as he watched his sister climb up the bleachers and take a seat next to him, "That was a great duel, though I'm surprised you didn't have a spazz attack the whole time."

"Thanks Sammy, that means a lot coming from you," Serena said, grinning a bit as she reached over and ruffled Sammy's hair, causing the younger brother to swat her hands away, "So Syrus how'd you do?"

"I think I did pretty good," Syrus said, sounding a bit nervous as he settled his glasses on his nose as he looked back at the battlefield, where the latecomer was still dueling, "That instructor was pretty tough to beat."

"I've seen better duels than that." Chazz said dismissively.

"That's good to hear," Serena said as she followed her cousins gaze as the group watched the last remaining duelist fight, "So does anyone know who the new guy is? I saw him come in late."

"I think they said his name is Jaden Yuki." Bastian said.

"I'm surprised they even let him compete since he came in late," Chazz said with a haughty tone in his voice as he also watched the final duel boredly, "If he couldn't bother getting here on time then they shouldn't have let him compete at all."

"Not everyone thinks the way you do, Chazz," Alexis said as she glared at the brunette boy for a moment before turning her gaze back to Jaden's duel, "He's pretty good though, I'll admit."

"I can't believe he has Professor Crowler dueling against him." Zane said, eyes narrowing a bit as he watched Jaden summon the Spark Man Hero monster to deal with one of Crowlers own monsters, "Crowlers hard to beat in a duel, unless you have strong monsters in your arsenal."

"Well he looks like he's doing okay right now." Serena said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she turned to watch Jaden's duel with Crowler, cheering on the brunette every now and then while the duel continued on.

It wasn't long before Jaden's battle with Crowler finally ended, with Jaden beating Crowlers Ancient Gear Golem, that the duels were finally officially over, and all of the students everyone who took part sat around in the bleachers waiting for news of which dorms they would be assigned.

It didn't take long before the speakerphones squawked to life as everyone was instructed to head for the judges desk to get their dorm assignments, and both Syrus and Serena headed down.

A few minutes later the duo were back clutching folded sheets of paper in their hands, and took seats on the bleachers once more.

"So what did you guys get?" Alexis asked as she tried to peer over the duo's shoulders to see the papers for herself.

"I'm in Slyfer Red." Syrus said, disappointment evident in his voice as he stared at the paper sadly, "I was hoping that I'd at least make it into Ra Yellow dorms."

"Don't get upset over it, Sy," Sammy said as he put a comforting hand on his cousins shoulder, "Slyther Red can't be ___that_ bad."

"Yeah, Syrus. Besides you'll have more than enough time to move up in ranks later on at school," Zane said as he looked at his younger brother for a moment, "so you might be able to leave Slyther Red and move to one of the other dorms later."

"If you say so Zane," Syrus said with a small sigh, as he tucked his letter into his pockets, as he turned towards Serena with a questioning look on his face, "Which dorm did you get into Serena?"

"I got the Ra Yellow dorms." Serena said smiling a bit as she looked down at her paper once more, "This is great!"

"Hmph! I don't see why you're so happy." Chazz said with a loud snort as he looked down at Serena from his seat, "Ra Yellow's only the second best dorm in Duel Academy."

"Whatever, Chazz." Serena said as she continued reading her letter for a moment before her eyes widened for a second, before quickly stood up again, "Syrus we got to go. The letter says we have to go get fitted for our uniforms."

"Okay, I'm coming," Syrus said as he stood up and followed Serena back down the bleachers, as they started following the growing crowd of new students on their way to get uniforms.

* * *

After getting some directions, Serena and Syrus both headed for the back of the stadium, where there were supposed to be two rooms in use for school uniform fittings.

Just as they were about to reach the rooms, Serena bumped into Jaden who was also on his way to the fitting rooms, and the two teens got knocked off their feet.

"Ow!" Serena cried out as she hit the floor butt first, and getting the wind knocked out of her in the process, "Not again!"

"Serena are you okay?" Syrus demanded as he stepped forward to help her back to her feet, "Your not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine, Sy, I didn't break anything," Serena said as she gave her cousin a reassuring smile for a moment, "Though the only thing that hurts is my butt."

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Jaden exclaimed as he pushed himself to back to his own feet, as he stared apologetically at Serena, "I didn't see you until it was too late to stop."

"It's okay. I'm used to stuff like this happening, so there's no harm done," Serena said as she used her hands to brush off her clothes for a moment as she looked back up at who had knocked her down, "Hey your Jaden Yuki, right? I saw your duel."

"You did, that's totally sweet," Jaden said as a big goofy grin appeared on his face, as he returned Serena's smile as he looked her over for a moment before recognition hit him, "Hey, I think I saw your duel too while I was fighting Professor Crowler. You were in the arena in front behind Crowler?"

"Yep, My name's Serena Tsukino," Serena said still smiling as she reached out to offer her hand to him, and he took it and shook hands "and this is my cousin Syrus Truesdale."

"It's nice to meet both of you guys." Jaden said.

"We only caught the last few minutes of your duel and you did great." Syrus said, as the trio started walking again in the direction of the fitting rooms, "So what dorm did you get assigned to?"

"I got put into the Slyther Red dorms." Jaden said with a small laugh, before glancing over at the other two, "What dorms did you guys get?"

"I'm in the Yellow Dorms." Serena said.

"I'm in the Red ones too." Syrus said as he let out another sigh. "Hey that's cool Syrus, maybe we could be roomies together when we get to Duel Academy. Or hang out," Jaden said smiling again as he reached up to rub the back of his head, just as they finally reached the fitting rooms, "That is if you don't mind. It'd be nice to already know someone there."

"Sure I wouldn't mind hanging out." Serena said, as she moved towards the door marked for the girls fitting room, "It'd be fun."

"I wouldn't mind either." Syrus said as he and Jaden moved towards the closed door that led into the boys fitting room, "I'll see you in a bit, Serena." "See you, Sy." Serena said just as the bluenette disappeared through the doors, though at the moment her eyes were on Jaden, "See ya later, Jaden."

"See ya, Serena." Jaden said as he waved to her as he walked through the doors after Syrus, and the door shut behind him.

Serena stood back and watched as the double doors closed behind both boys, before she let out a small sigh and turned towards her own door and stared at it for a full minute, without making any moves to open it.

'_Looks like this is going to be the new start of my life. With new friends and everything._' Serena thought silently to herself, as she pushed opened the double doors, and walked into the fitting rooms, and door shut behind her with a click, '_I wonder what the future is going to hold for me, after all this is over?_' 

**_

To be continued...

_**

**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? Horrible flames won't be tolerated.

So what do all of you think of Serena as a duelist in this story? Did you like her duel with Ms. Kane? I know it seems a bit short, but I didn't feel like making the duel continue for very long. I also know it seems like Serena's seems a little OOC, but I decided to make her different than what she originally was. If she's going to survive what happens at Duel Academy in the coming years, she's going to need to change anyways.

A **_warning_** for those of you who don't like 'Serena-Somebody else' pairings, before you make rude reviews comments about how ___wrong_ or ___stupid_ the story is, and how you hate it ___simply_ because of the ___chosen_ pairing, go reread the Timeline at the top of the story since I basically explain ___exactly_ why she's not with Darien. I'm also saying now that even if she ___DOES_ get her memories back, she's ___STILL_ not going to get back with Darien. It's ___my_ story and I'll pair Serena with whoever I want, if I want to.

Another thing, what do you guys think of my choice in Serena's Duel Monster spirit? Harpy's Brother, or Icarus, is a cool monster, and the only one from the Harpy series cards that we've never seen in the anime.

For now, she's still going to still be the same sweet bubblehead she's always been, but with a little more attitude. Harpy's Brother has a bad influence on her, I think. lol

The prologue is only showing how Serena met the GX gang, but I'm thinking of skipping ahead a few years in the next chapter, instead of trying to completely rewrite the entire **_Yugi-oh GX_** series, except ___maybe_ in flashback scenes, to include Serena in it, so let's just say that everything that happens in the cannon Yugi-oh GX series included Serena in it. ___lol_


End file.
